Serendipity
by valerie15b
Summary: Harry finds the family he ever wanted. Happiness and love find him in every way. He learns what it is to part of a family while the adventures that happened/s through his life. Understanding the unwavering support as the race with time to fight against corruption and evil. HP/OMC Slash! A/N: Rating will change as the story progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first story in this account and first time writing in the Harry Potter universe. I read so many fanfictions that I love and like but I always wanted one where Harry like a normal guy that is not a creature, death eater or someone that is related to the light side thus this came into mind. Except! when I was writing this, I always wanted for Harry to not be related to the Dursley and had someone else to support him that is not a female. Now, I am a female but I saw many stories with female roles and I really wanted a male that is a fighter but never really had the heart to say no. I wanted someone with flaws and I created my character for Harry to see what being human is and how to achieve peace despite in war.**

 **Therefore, if you want me to shut up then enjoy! I will try to keep Author's Note as short and to the point as possible.**

 **Oh! tell me what you think of this short beginning and yes, they will slow updates. I want it to be readable and enjoyable for you.**

 **Well, Ciao~!**

* * *

"The summons came." He said.

She stared at the man in front of her. Eerily similar to herself with red hair, nose, green eyes, and the same chin was in both of their faces. She stills remembers the first time she met him when she was sixteen. His first words were, "You look like mom." Though she knows now he never meant to say that, but back then she thought of him as… odd.

She bit her bottom lip as she glances to her son who would be one in a few weeks. It had been two weeks ago since they had moved from their last location and the man in front of her had offered her family one of his latest projects he's been doing as a home for their protection. Thankfully, the home was finished but did not have any utilities approve yet and they had to rely on elven magic to be able to hide without nobody picking up magic. James often complained about not having water or plumbing but he has been slowly realizing the importance to hide their son than their needs. Except…

"What now?" she asks afraid of the other war brewing in another continent. Different from the war that plagues the British Isles while the homeland – as she often calls it – is plagued with famine, diseases and possible destruction of the last ancient kingdom who has not fallen yet.

"I'm leaving you access to several other homes that you can hide and are more develop than this one," the redhead male said gazing at the empty space. War had taken its toll upon them and now, he was needed in another one despite not being allowed to actively support this one. It would be a great cost if he did though and he could only help by helping others hide from the Dark Lord and his forces. The redhead, though, wanted to stay and to protect his nephew from everyone who tries to kill him. His sister needed him but if he did not respond to the call; then, he will put everyone's future in danger.

"Lily," the redhead whisper to her, "you'll have to be careful about what you are doing. Magic is ancient and the mother of all of us but we must understand that love for Magic and others will always prevail. Lily… Magic is powerful and so is love. Remember that. Always believe."

* * *

That was the last time she ever spoke to him. Lily Marie Potter nee Evans gaze at her son, Harry James Potter, for the last time.

"Mommy will always love you," she whispers to him as she holds him tightly. James, her love, had fallen not too long ago and had told her to do whatever she needed if she was Harry's last defense. Both agree long ago that they will find out the traitor for once and for all but… Tears fell as she heard **_him_** coming.

" _Believe._ "

Her lips tremble as she laid the last kiss on Harry's forehead. "Mommy loves you…"

She stood and cover her mouth from whimpering as tears fell. She was the last defense. The last… and she would not let him touch her Harry. She was the last and did what the only thing she could do now. She gathers her magic and slowly push it downwards and did what was asked of her a year earlier. She believed.

When the Dark Lord enter the room, he never realized what she had done and what would happen to him afterward. Her sacrifice and love for her son granted her one wish and Mother Magic claim her soul and let her magic protect her son from evil. Mother Magic also gave the little boy her blessing for having Fate and Death battling over the little boy. Thus, nobody realized Lily's self-sacrifice created the most powerful soul magic ever existed that very few know it as ancient magic. Nobody will know besides the redhead man as he was the one to guide Lily Potter towards ancient magic.

* * *

Despite Harry being in the care of his awful relatives, in a distant land, his uncle unknowably offers the minimum protection as much as it could from family magic and offer him comfort in December nights. For his resilience, Harry will be given a boon by Death and Fate respectively by keeping his uncle alive and to know family love again. Harry will eventually learn the great lengths his parents, especially his mother, did for him in order for him to be able to laugh, love and live again and again because that is life.

* * *

 **Update: Readers, I am just checking grammar so do not worry much about changes. I was reading right now the story again to make sure I was not diverting the story. Thus, I came upon the words that were supposed to be written but were not there and the name change that I did before I publish the story. Javen is Elroy J. Weiss. I realize I do not remember E.J.'s middle name but his real name would be Julien Carlisle-Kaiser. Sorry for the confusion, but I need to make sure the name stays consistent therefore I will be removing all the chapters after so I won't confuse myself from the updates. Hopefully, by the end of fixing the chapters, I will add Chapter four or it will be put up soon. Thank you.**

 **P.s: This story is in Wattpad, Quotev, and Archive of our Own websites but Fanfiction will be the main websites since I have easier to adjust to publish the story but Wattpad does have images that I have not learned to accommodate here.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter one done! I hope you like it! As I was writing it, I realize how long it was though I have to say sorry if later chapters are short. I tried to keep it as long but not lengthy. Tell me if you like the length or is it too much? Anyways, Like, follow, or comment and ENJOY! Bye!^^

* * *

 **Chapter One: Starting Point**

 **Quote: "** ** _The people who want to stay in your life will always find a way."_** **-Unknown**

* * *

The Fire in Ffordd Coed Marion Street (1960). Morning Paper.

 ** _The Daily Prophet_**

 _Fall of a Most Ancient Noble House!_

 _By: L. Johnson_

 _Today, I come to you with such a great tragedy. My reader of the Daily Prophet, it pains me to announce this tragic news. On March 2, 1960, late at night, we received a tip of a house on fire. Sadly, my readers, the fire was not just in a random home of an unfortunate wizard or witch's home but the home of a noble house. Yes, a noble house and its family pass away last night._

 _Before I announce my finding, I have to tell you how we did not feel alarmed of the fire. The reporters at the Daily Prophet did not think much on the news of the fire when it was revealed whose house it was. As some of you known, this noble house has a lady who often causes fire whether by accident or on the battlefield but none of us expected the worst. Some reports, as we gather what we needed, joked on the reason why the fire was the cause since most of the times the lady of the house is a fire hazard not that many would say it out loud…_

 _…_

 _When we arrived at a muggle street known as Fford Coed Marion in Wales, we were in for a shock and treatment from the Aurors' healers. We had arrived in the middle of the fire and only I was the only one to escape without a scratch but sadly not every reporter did. Imagine our surprise, the whole muggle street was on fire and the muggles were trying to control the fire. As the only one who did not have a single injury, I called for Healers, Aurors, and Obliviators in the hopes that no muggle learned about magic. We, reporters, let the professionals do their job while those who have been treated help to keep the muggles away and keep a tab in case, we needed to alter their memory despite our curiosity of what happened. It isn't until we overheard the muggles of the tragedy that had occurred. As a close friend, I had denied everything I heard. As such, I waited for the Aurors to give a statement of the family who was probably at St. Mungo's for treatment and the fire being an accident but not statement ever came. As such, ladies and gentlemen, we at the Daily Prophet need to inform you._

 _Here quivering in sadness and anguish, it is difficult to put it into words. My readers, today I have to announce the home belonged to Ramsey and Ester Carlisle. Yes, as you might have guessed, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Carlisle fell last night as most – if not all – members of the family were present that night…_

 _… The cause of the fire was a dark curse known as Fiendfyre… the fire did not stop until the next morning. As for the family and most possible deaths, it can be estimated…_

 _Here is the list of the possible fallen:_

 _Lord Hadrian Carlisle, Lady Savannah Carlisle_ _née Sommer, and their children._

 _Edmund Carlisle and his six children (Half-blood; Husband of pureblood member Meleni Carlisle)._

 _Jansen Malfoy (Pureblood; Married to pureblood member Abigail Carlisle, son-in-law of Meleni Carlisle and twin brother to Medea Malfoy). {My friend and classmate, may you rest in peace and meet Mother Magic…}_

 _Edson Longbottom and his five children (Pureblood; Married to pureblood member June Carlisle and son-in-law of Meleni Carlisle)._

 _Medea Carlisle_ _née Malfoy and her six children (Pureblood; Married to pureblood member Hommer Carlisle, daughter-in-law of Meleni Carlisle and the twin sister of Jansen Malfoy). {Meddy, it saddens me to find out your child was not even born yet but my wish is only that Mother Magic was able to save your child or that you meet your child with open arms in the afterlife.}_

 _Rosaline Carlisle_ _née Weasley and her five children (Pureblood; married to pureblood member Edie Carlisle daughter-in-law of Meleni Carlisle)._

 _Mariette Carlisle_ _née Wood and her two children (Half-blood; married heir Rhys Carlisle and daughter-in-law of Lard Carlisle)._

 _Lady Ester Carlisle_ _née Roberts-Kaiser and her three children (Royal blood/ Pureblood; married to pureblood member Ramsey Carlisle and daughter-in-law to Lord Carlisle)._

 _To the thirty-six members of the house of Carlisle, we hope some of you are still alive. My readers, we have to take this as everyone died at the home but there is no confirmation who pass away as there were no living bodies remain at the fire and there are many humans remains… It has been estimated that over a hundred people died caused by the fire…_

* * *

March 4, 1960. Evening Paper.

 ** _The Daily Prophet_**

 _CARLISLE SURVIVORS!_

 _And the Shocking Twist_

 _By: Ruell Lyss_

 _Readers of the Daily Prophet we have to rejoice for the Royal House of Carlisle had not fallen yet. It is our pleasure that there were three survivors from the fire. It has been a whole day since our report of the fire and many have happened since. While my colleague L. Johnson had to report his finding since he was close to the family; I, Ruell Lyss, will take over for Senior Johnson because this finding will shock you just like it did to my colleague. Therefore, I will inform you what Auror have been able to disclose… At the scene, two mysterious people arrive and Aurors who were working at the scene had looked over the two people before quickly moving away from the scene and secure the premises again. I have to tell you that those two people were from the Department of Mysteries. Sadly, I do not know what happened at the scene as Aurors asked us to leave as were contaminating the area and many Muggles were looking at us. Sadly, I had agreed with him and myself and many other wizards and witches left the scene…_

 _…_

 _The Auror Department announce the survival of two children and a member of the family had survived. Without disclosing which children were alive, they did inform reporters that Heir Rhys Carlisle had survived but to not disturb the heir since he is in a magical coma. As you know, a magical coma is when a witch or wizard depletes their magic to near extension and therefore, force the witch or wizard into a coma in order to restore the magic loss… We have many theories but nothing is conclusive yet. The names of the children have been quiet for their protection until Heir Carlisle wakes up from his coma._

 _The Aurors have found no more confirm survivors… "The Auror Department… have asked the Department of Mysteries to identify the bodies of the house of Carlisle…"_

 _We encourage everyone if they see a member of the noble house in the muggle to report them to the Auror Department. …_

 _Confirm Deaths are on page four._

 _Theories of the fire are on page five._

 ** _Page 4_**

 ** _Confirm Deaths:_**

 _Lord Hadrian V. Carlisle & Lady Savannah Carlisle née_ _Sommer_

 _Meleni Carlisle (Child of Lord & Lady Carlisle) & Edmund Carlisle (son-in-law)_

 _Abigail Malfoy née Carlisle (Child of Meleni & Edmund Carlisle) & Jansen Malfoy_

 _Hommer Carlisle (Child of Meleni & Edmund Carlisle) & Medea Carlisle née Malfoy_

 _Jordan, Caesar, Maddie and Rosella Carlisle (Children of Hommer & Medea Carlisle)_

 _Edie Carlisle (Child of Meleni & Edmund Carlisle) & Rosaline Carlisle née Weasley_

 _Sophia, Elena & Kayla Carlisle (Children of Edie & Rosaline Carlisle)_

 _Mariette Carlisle née Wood_

 _Ramsey Carlisle (Child of Lord & Lady Carlisle) & Ester Carlisle née Roberts-Kaiser_

 _Julien Carlisle (Child of Ramsey & Ester Carlisle)_

 ** _Page 5_**

 _… because Heir Carlisle is a magical comma it indicates that he was in a duel… … There were so many children in the household… possibly alive and we do not know…_

* * *

March 2, 1960. 8:37 p.m.

One leg moves and the other trails behind. It was inevitable but it had to be done. They were in the way and they had to be gone or his lord would not rise again. Silent were the steps he took even if he could barely walk. Even if he could barely breathe or think or…

The wind was strongly encouraging the flaming hot fire to continue. The man glances back feeling the fire at his feet. Thankfully, it was far away and going the opposite of the wind but it did not mean he could relax. He still had a mile left before he was out of the anti-apparition ward he put. Despite how powerful the fire grew, he knew very few children would survive but rather than feeling discouraged, he felt content. His lord would rise before the children grew old and take the kingdom without having to worry about competition. Besides, he took out the only person who had not died by the fire but from the spells he conjured. The satisfaction when the "hero" paused their battle at the cry of his name – "Rhys!" – begging to help the children escape and his equivalent engaging respond to not let Rhys go anywhere. He had laughed, sweat and bleed at Rhys. Made the man suffer as he heard the cries of fear of children, the screams, the bodies hitting the floor and the pressure of the house-elves magic trying to save their master while the raging fire cackling the night away. He boasted to Rhys as the man shed tears hearing the scream of children died. He boasted one of the reasons why the family was a target and whose fault it was. The betrayal and rage Rhys wore as more scream joined the families.

It was just a coincidence that one of the nephews ran away from his lord and that made it the second top reason to destroy the family. He turns again to look at the raging fire. The distance sound of alarming calls and screams could be heard even where he was. Tiredly, he walks further until he felt the light tingle of magic as he steps outside the wards he put. The fire was not going to lose its magic until the next day and those **_things_** won't be able to stop the fire. Silently, he apparated away.

* * *

 ** _The boy that saw darkness and pain._**

March 2, 1960. 8:29 p.m.

He could only feel pain. There was nothing else to feel but pain. Everywhere hurt. He could barely move or feel the liquid sliding down his body. Hard breaths not too far away. The heat was there raging in his face.

"AAAHHH!" A sharp shrill scream stopped the pain for a second and later the sobbing sound was heard. He did not open his eyes.

8:54 p.m.

Everything became quieter. He turned his head but the pain was still there and could not move. Confused, he turned his head or tried to. Slowly but surely, his body was moving though he was not moving.

"!" he let out a silent gasp at the sudden pain until the crawling pain became raging faster than he thought possible.

 _Stop._

A shift in the air before feeling the pain again.

 _Stop._

Another shift before heavy steps was heard.

"OH MY GOD!" was shrill throughout the house or so he thought. Another sharp pain left him whimpering. Shrills came next but he could not hear any more. The pain was too much.

 _Stop._

Heavy steps and light ones move around him. He felt them coming closer. He moved away but stop when the pain hit again. He wanted to open to his eyes. To see if…

 _Stop._

Blazing heat near and hands grab him caused him pain. Shrills after shrills had his ear ringing but it did not top the pain he felt. A sharp pull and the pain double. He let out a weak scream and the heat move away.

"-ry," he heard. Then, another pull.

 _STOP_ _._

"C'mon child, hang in there…" the voice said. "That's right child, turn to my voice… at least alive." The voice faded slightly. "C'mon child. Breath."

' _What?_ ' he said not realizing his mouth did not move.

"…ani- att-k," The voice said distantly. "Shit."

' _No bad words_ ,' He thought drowsily as darkness engulfs him with the lingering lightness ringing in his head.

* * *

March 5, 1960. 2:33 p.m.

Static noise buzz around him. Shuffling and whisper were accompanied to the buzzing sound. The pain was barrable but it was difficult and hurt to move. With a shaky breath, he opened his eyes. Darkness. He closed them and open them again. Darkness. He repeated the motion again just in case but he only saw darkness. He trembles confuse as to why he could not see. Tears fled his eyes as he turns his head trying to hear where he was. A light gasp was heard from his right where he was looking but he still could not see.

"Excuse me," His voice scratch making flinch at the sound of his voice.

"It's okay, son. You are in a muggle hospital when you were transferred by Healers from-"

"I can't see," he said to the voice. 'What's a muggle hospital?'

"Yes, when you were brought to the Healers; you did not have eyes," said the voice making him flinch.

"WHAT!"

"Fortunately, the healers were able to add you a new pair but they need healing and it will take a while before you'll be able to see," the voice said hurriedly as it tried to calm him down.

"What are you talking about?"

Silence beside the tears that shed faster than before. Distraught, the six-year-old child lifts his trembling hand to his face feeling wraps around his face.

"Nurse Johnson." Another voice said.

"What's going on?" the child said.

"What can you remember child?" the second voice said.

"Hot."

"What?" the first voice asks.

"It was hot."

"Is that it, child?" The second voice said gentler than before.

"Yeah," was whisper realizing that the second voice was close.

"Do you know your name?"

"Yeah, its…" the child paused and thought. Ten minutes later and he still did not remember.

"I-I-I don't r-remember," was gasp and the child sob.

'I DON'T REMEMBER ANY-ANYTHING!' As the child sob, the doctor who had enter later than the nurse grabbed the sedative before injecting in the arm of the patient.

"Sir, I don't think he remembers about magic." The nurse said as he watches the child sobs died down.

"Do you know who he is?" asked the doctor as he gently probs the injuries to ensure they are healing.

"Darian Carlisle, sir."

"Carlisle?" the doctor asks stunned.

"A squid."

"But…-I heard there are no squids in the family!" the man gasps lightly.

"The healers said he was a squid. No magic what so ever… It is better if he stays in the muggle since we do not know what in the devils the Carlisle, if possible, survivors, do to their squids much less those Malfoys who been fighting over the custody of the magical children that survive." The nurse said in distaste towards the Malfoy family and magic.

The doctor made no comment as he shooed the nurse and thought about how he would hide the child. Despite having "no magic," he theorized that maybe the "no magic" was actually healing him as the x-rays had indicated.

' _I need to hide him_ ,' thought the doctor as he glances back at the child before leaving the room.

* * *

Present Day

Private Drive, No. 4

July 18, 1994. 12:07 p.m.

Petunia Dursley née Evans sighs as she washes the plates. Mulling over the events that lead to today.

When they had picked up the boy, she wishes she had no association, her wonderful husband had decided that they needed a vacation after last summer. Sadly, she did not want to leave the boy alone in the house. When they arrive, they had sent the boy up to his room. Dudley left too to find his friend while her Vernon and herself thought about the dream vacation.

It wasn't until dinner that Vernon decided they were leaving to France for two weeks and he was not changing his mind. Thankfully, Vernon's sister had called if they could house her since she needed to do a job in Surrey. While Vernon usually did not have his sister over when they were not home, they did not want to leave her the boy with her. As such, Vernon had told her his plans in an effort to discourage her from coming but the woman was adamant about coming especially if the boy was alone or anyone who did not know how to control him. Thus, they left the boy in her care even if she was afraid of the boy and did not know why. Petunia, herself, understood the fear very well. The boy was a freak of all freaks and she would have thrown him out but it did not benefit her family if they did. Unfortunately, they needed him there.

Going to France had been a wonderful idea until they return to discover the boy pass out outside. They had found out that Merge had worked the boy too much and he was now useless. Vernon had almost beaten the boy black and blue for letting himself get weak.

That was three days ago and the boy was still recovering but look better than he did when they found him. Unfortunately, the threat of the godfather did not affect Vernon's sister as she thought but now, she was waiting for any moment he would come now that the boy was resting.

Oh, her hands trembling at what he might and hope for the Lord to help them keep away those freaks. With a mournful sigh, she keeps cleaning wondering when she will be able to get rid of the boy.

* * *

Outside of No. 4. 12:36 p.m.

Three people stood in front of No.4, Private Drive. Two males and a woman though two were short compared to the tallest of the group. Reaching almost six feet and four inches (~184cm), the male glances around the street noting borin-

"Arabella Figgs is not home," commented the woman. While she was the second tallest from the trio, she is above average than a woman reaching five feet and eleven inches (~155cm). She was even taller than the other male of the two, just by two or eight inches… well, his hair reaches her eyes.

"Good," the short male huff as he too noted that he was indeed the shortest, "at least we won't be notice." The tallest redhead male ignored both of his companions as they walk up the door while he stops in the inner ward line.

' _I am Julien_ ,' he thought, ' _I am Julien_.' The thought repeated as he took the first step crossing the line.

' _I am Julien Kaiser.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Beginning**

 **Quote:** **_"I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination." – Jimmy Dean_**

* * *

Private Drive, No. 4. 12:13 p.m.

Petunia Dursley watches the clouds as she complements her life and the boy. Two weeks ago, the family had left to France and not three days ago they had found the boy half-dead. Her Vernon had almost unleashed his fury because the boy was not working but she thankfully had been able to calm him down.

It was in moments like those she wishes that the boy was not her responsibility. He ruins her image, her life, and everything! He is so disrespectful with his freakishness just like his devilish mother that she had concluded it came from. At least her freak of a cousin was courteous. Way better than all those freaks despite being a freak himself. Her poor cousin had to be infected by his parent freakishness.

But, she also knows that the boy at least had some uses. She did have the most beautiful garden after all, but she will never tell anyone it was because of _him_. She would wipe her mouth with soap infinity times before she admits anything good came out of the boy.

Petunia glance at the reflection of kitchen window noting her blond short curls, long neck, brown eyes, thin chap lips, and normal looking face. She looks more like her grandfather than her parent but, thankfully, she did not look anything like her sister. Her and her cousin. Both had red hair, green eyes, with a light pointy small nose and long faces that made look equally beautiful. Always beautiful. Not normal, tall and ugly like those boys said. She turned away from her image before she threw a fit of the unfairness. She did not even have their impish skin or their pearl smile or that light smile they make and makes you think everything is okay. With a huff, she quickly starts preparing tea to calm her nerves.

The threat of the godfather still lingers in her mind and it is making her nervous. It makes her itch to glance through every window downstairs to check it they were locked but she resists. She leans back to the kitchen counter opposite the stove and watches the water boil. As she does, she remembers the first time she met her cousin in order to calm her nerves further or just distract her for a moment. Her cousin was tall and did not have much meat in those bones but now she knows it had been the clothes creating the illusion of making him look skinnier. She had noted how handsome he was and make her want to comment on his needed haircut even if her mother would have berated her. The color of his hair had amazed her as she only has seen that shiny red in Lily's. When they told her that he was a lost cousin, she had been ecstatic to meet him. It was later revealed to her that he was often busy but he would try to make time for her even if most of his time was spending time with Lily who hated him.

Elroy J. Weiss is his name. Her cousin though preferred "E.J." but he allowed her to call "Ell." Ell was a smart man despite that he was only eighteen when she met him and had just finished school. He had told her he was going to attend an architecture school and was not sure if he should attend Harvard University or a London college that she forgot its name. He was sharp and observant but most of the time he did not portray that image since he tended to be too kind, even for her taste. Ell, while kind; often, show how quick he was when doing errands or everyday motions and light on his feet. She had once wondered if he was a runner but he did not have the body built she seen on Olympics runners.

A sharp whistle brought her out of thought and quickly goes to the motion as she prepares a tea. She wonders though if her cousin was able to take the boy away. If he stays any longer, she will see how unlike he looked… She gasps.

The boy was growing and the times he left to that school had changed him. She never realized how he slowly was stretching and how his face was starting to fill up more than the skeleton look. She pictured him next to her eighteen-year-old cousin than to the boy now. She pursed her lips.

All those threats… All those things! ' _Oh, how-how dare they!_ ' It rang through her head. With a sharp turn, she took a step before pausing. Her cousin- the redhead, dead or alive, would know. He has always known and she knows for certain that even Lily had tried to hide things from him but he had known. She paces as she thinks. She knows when she met him, she never known about his magic until her parents died. Besides he was the one who took guardianship over them before they finish school. Her parents had not trusted either of them but they had only known him for a year and they trusted him, so something had changed. She knows that he did not do it anything to her parents because despite her dislike for him now, he still is the nicest person ever.

*Ding~*

Petunia jumps at the sound and stand still wondering what that was.

*Ding~*

She blinks as she realized it was the doorbell before she glances at the clock noting the time.

 **12:37 p.m.**

She wonders who was at the door. None of her 'friends' would be ringing the door since they would meet tomorrow, her son's friends were with him as he was out and Vernon only brought people to their home for dinner when there was a new deal in the company which was neither at this time of the day. The oddity of someone ringing the door at that time of day was odd. Petunia contemplates her schedule as she slowly walks to the door.

It is then that she remembers the boy who most likely is not related. Besides, it was the only plausible explanation. With all that freakishness around him, he would likely invite anyone to please him. With a sneer, Petunia's slow steps turn to a full march towards the door as the doorbell rings again. She prepares herself to insult- recommend, as a normal person of the society would, those _freaks_ are not welcome in her perfectly normal home and no one of their kind would be allowed in. She yanks the door open irritated at the constant ring of the doorbell and being interrupted of the normal day she was having. As her eyes land on the trio, she gasps at the only individual that stood out among the three. There he stood in his almost six-foot height with his red hair lightly gel back and his green eyes piercing to her soul.

"Tuny."

 **~UPSTAIRS~**

Harry James Potter lay in his bed. He wet hair stuck in his forehead as he contemplated the name Sirius gave him at the end of the year.

 _Ej Weiss_

Sirius had said this Ej person would know more about his mother but he did not know if he was still alive; however, Sirius had promised to look into it. Harry wondered if this person was still alive and if they did why had he not heard about them before? He had not asked Sirius at that time because they were on limited time. He also had not asked Professor Lupin since he wondered if the other knew of Ej Weiss.

He had told Hermione and Ron about the person and why he had not asked Professor Lupin. Both were surprised but only Hermione forwardly asking Professor Lupin or someone on the staff who might know. Ron, however, told him that if it is a Weiss then he should ask Ezekiel Weiss, a new transfer who was in their year and a Hufflepuff, or Neville since he might know who Ej Weiss is. Harry had been surprised and Hermione had reprinted Ron for assuming Ezekiel Medici was a Weiss who most probably did not know any Weiss.

"Everybody knows the House of Medici and the House of Weiss had a successful lineage," Ginny, who had heard Hermione scolding Ron, said at Ron's defense. Hermione was in disbelieve.

"That's impossible, why have I not heard of it and what do you mean by House? House of Medici? House of Weiss? We are not in a monarchy," Hermione had declared. Ron and Ginny were surprised but not so much as Seamus Finnigan. Seamus, contrary to Ron and Ginny, had been so shocked when he exclaimed it was impossible to not know about the lost monarchy. Thankfully, they all had been in the common room and only it had been Gryffindors who heard. Unfortunately for the younger Weasleys and Harry, Hermione had been outraged of not knowing about the lost monarchy and had gone to the library to find anything about them.

It had been later revealed to Harry that Hermione would not be successful about it. Harry had to question Ron why he had not told Hermione.

"Bloody hell Harry, I don't wanna die!" Harry did not say anything after that no matter how much he regretted after since Hermione spend half of the train ride being in disbelieve of not finding anything about the monarch.

As Harry last thoughts about the lost monarch, the doorbell rang. He swiftly sat up before falling back again from the ache of his punishment. He was still in disbelieve that the Dursley went to France while he stayed with Marge and Ripper or the fact that nobody cared about Sirius threat… well, besides his aunt who thankfully did not let do chores and gave him light full meals compare to the meals the rest of the family was undergoing thanks to Dudley's diet. With a sigh, he slowly sat up as he listened to his aunt going to the door and the doorbell rang another few times. A light smile graced his lips knowing it would annoy his aunt. Harry likes to pleasure every time somebody annoys the Dursley even if it always short lived.

He heard the door opened before hearing a loud gasp. Harry sat up straight and went to his door. He pursed his lips debating to open the door or not. It was not always that his aunt would exclaim in shock and dread whether Sirius had come to check on him. Though, his aunt was not shrieking bloody murder yet.

"Tuny." Harry heard a male voice. Without much thought, Harry slowly opens the door and gently walk towards the stairs before stopping halfway as he heard the front door open wider and shuffles of entered the room while his aunt loud click of heel walk towards the kitchen.

"They told me you were dead." Harry heard his aunt say as she fumbled with tea he assumed and the scraps of chairs being pulled. Harry walk again and stop and sat at the top of the stairs when he noticed no one was there and the front door was closed.

"Standard," the same voice said, which thankfully was not Sirius, "Nobody knew who would live and it was better to say we were dead-"

"Ell, _she_ 's dead." His aunt's voice cut thru 'Ell' who did not respond immediately at the emphasis of _she_ with distaste.

"I know." There was a silence before more shuffling was heard. Harry tilted his head wondering if the 'she' was his mother by the disgust sound his aunt made when she talked about his mother.

"You are finally taking him," Harry heard his aunt say. Harry bit his lower lip from making a sound. 'Taking him? Who?' thought Harry.

"I couldn't find you." There was silence and shuffling of paper. It stayed quiet for several minutes before Harry heard a jingle of bells or keys.

"Here, these are for you. The house is not that far away." Harry stood as he heard the chairs moving and wonder if he should head back to his room before being discovered. With an internal groan, he left before was seen and wonder if they had been talking about him.

 **~DOWSTAIRS~**

Elroy J. "E.J." Weiss was supposed to be dead but it wasn't really official. She knew that but when she saw him standing outside her home it had not prepared her for the overwhelming relief she felt. He was still alive. Dead or alive the boy would leave, she always told herself so she would not believe he was dead as they had told her; she wanted to cry and curl in her bed on how unjust the world was to her. Her parents passed away before she finished school and had pass custody to a stranger who later became her rock only to be destroyed when she found out about his freakishness. He was alive but she swallows every emotion she felt.

"They told me you were dead." She responded back as she remembers all those years back when Ell adopted brother told her a month before her birthday of Ell's death. She had not believed him since he did not look sad but she accepted it as the truth. Ell's supposed death was mainly told to those who knew him in the normal world than their world. She did not know much of it and had not really asked.

She walks in knowing she did not want to have them standing outside. As much relief she was feeling, she knew he was not here for her. She had asked him after she was pronounced as Dursley to never contact her unless it was an emergency like his presume death… or like now, the boy. _Will she finally have the life she envisioned without of their freakishness?_ She questions herself as she shuffles through teacups and glances at the trio who sat at the table and were taking papers out and none of their freakish things waving around. A short shroud man and a slender a tad smaller than herself sat close to Ell and all were wearing normal cloth.

"Standard," her cousin said as she serves them tea so accustom to do whenever Ell was around, "Nobody knew who would live and it was better to say we were dead-"

"Ell, _she_ 's dead," she cuts in as she sits and looking at him in the eye wondering if he knew. She knows it had not kept quiet but those things are different things entirely.

"I know." And she believes him because, despite their sour relationship, he had always been honest even when she did not want him to.

E.J. Weiss, as he likes to call himself, knew. War in Britain was just as worse as Photios. E.J. glance to his companions Edward "Ted" Tonks and Kristine Angelo who both are lawyers in their perspective world. Ted Tonks, a muggleborn, would be the main chain who would make sure he gains custody of his nephew who should not be orphan while Kristine Angelo, a squid, would make sure there is documentation in the muggle world for his nephew.

Ted present Petunia custody papers and documentation that was able to be found in the muggle world.

"Here," Ted told Petunia sliding custody of holding first of the muggle world.

 **CHILD CUSTODY DECLARATION**

 _I, _, being the guardian of Harrison James Potter will release custody over Elroy Javen Carlisle-Kaiser-Weiss …_

 _That I have not willing signed custody to Elroy Javen Carlisle-Kaiser-Weiss of consenting guardianship of Harrison James Potter through the use of coercion…_

"You are finally taking him," Petunia said as she eyed both muggle and magical as skimmed through the papers before signing where it was required even if she hesitates to use a razor quill on the magical papers and reassure her it was only time she ever signed the magical papers.

E.J. dug for the keys in his pocket he had not been able to give her on her wedding. Keys for a home that he had hoped one day she will have a roof above her head that sat alone for fourteen years.

"I couldn't find you," E.J. said simply as he took the house keys off his keychain and watched as his lawyers check everything through making sure everything was alright, "here, these are for you. The house is not that far away."

Ted nodded before quickly putting the papers away and he stood up.

"Tuny, this is the last time I'll ever need your help. When he was given to you, it was not mine, my family or Lily's decision to do so unless it was impossible for unable to have Harry in a safe environment. These wards that you have on your house are none existing and are only to keep me away and Harry here and in control," E.J. trying to make a losing point to none existing blood cousin, "What I'm trying to say is that Harry is not at fault. We are. I am and I'm sorry to tell you I will sue you if Harry is hurt when I pick him up. I know you don't like us but I hope you have been smart enough to treat him at best of your capabilities."

"Then, he should be going with you and no, I have not told him about you." Petunia scowl and she pursue her lip before marching upstairs. His companion had squawk at Petunia's march who had been at the entrance waiting for him to finish speaking with Petunia in private. E.J. closed his eyes for a moment before following Petunia. Maybe he should tell his lawyer to not sue her and just cut her out of any benefits her family gets for being an honorary member of his family.

 **~UPSTAIRS~**

Harry quickly enters the room and shuts it as slowly and quietly as he could hoping his aunt would not notice he had overheard the conversation. He stayed quiet for a moment hoping to hear anything but he could only hear murmurs. With a sigh, Harry walks to his window and wonder again of the name Sirius had given.

Ej Weiss. Who was he? And how did this Ej known his mother? Hogwarts? Unlikely or he would have seen him in his pho-… Harry quickly turn to the loose floor tile before stopping as he heard his aunt rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly sat in his bed and look out the window to distract himself from-

The door slams open and Harry jumps in fright as he turns to the door to his aunt glaring at him.

"You will be going now. Pack up." Harry gives her a god smack look before quickly open up his trunk and tidy a little bit to make room for his school book and a small bundle of clothes as he tries to shake his nervousness away and he feels himself tightly coil trying to find comfort.

"Ell will be taking you," Harry slows down as he aunt speaks, "and you won't be coming back ever."

"Who's Ell?" Harry quickly asks as he sees his aunt intending to walk away, fear gripping him and that coiling feeling turns tighter, desperate.

"He's downstairs and he's-"

"Your uncle," the voice from before said. Both Harry and Petunia jump and turn to the other behind Petunia. Petunia glare before pushing the person out as she walks out of the room to her room. Harry, on the other hand, was frozen in shock as the person slowly walks in the room and glace around in curiosity.

"You're a Gryffindor," the person said with a light smile and turn to Harry. Turning those green eyes almost emerald to his emerald watching the person unable to tear his eyes away. The raven hair teen steps back unable to speak and feeling the tight coil rumble throughout his body as he slowly takes in the person's features. The person is tall, white skin and freckles decorating his face that look as they belong there than obscuring the view, gel back red hair and his eyes were as green as his but lighter.

"Hello, Harry. It's been a long time and you probably do not know me or remember me but my name's Elroy J. Weiss or E.J. for short," the voice- person- man said, "and I'm your uncle."

Then, darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow... I have finally been able to understand how to use this and upload this chapter. Sorry if I had not said it before of the update but it will be slow updates; now I know I said it. Okay, what else? Hm... Right! I had fun writing this chapter and frustrating. It's been hard to keep details to myself in order to tell a story instead of just dumping information. I'll keep checking on it as much as possible to keep the story simple, understandable and enjoyable as much as I can. And so, tell me about what you like about the story and if you were you able to follow the jumps of point of view? If not, I will try to stick to Harry's point of view besides I'll mainly do that unless I need to clarify about the other characters' actions or just to set the tone as the story progress. There will of course nonsense in some character since I stick in Harry's point of view but I'll try my best! Comment or message about your critics or if you are liking the story so far, anyway, have a great day! Ciao~!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! Mention of death, murder, rape, male pregnancy and etc.**

From now on, the warning above will be in every chapter even if there is no mention of any of the mention above in a chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The leave**

 **Quote: _"The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step." - Lao Tzu_**

* * *

March 5, 1960. Unknown, Wales. 6:44 p.m.

At the end of an alley, lay a body against the wall. The body was slouch with arms hanging above its head. The body was a young man blond hair, fair skin with a hung head in complete darkness. At the foot of the body lay a stick with silver twirls around it, the twirls, however, made the stick look as it had silvery vein though only the stick was visible to those who pass gave a glance at the alley. Yet no one notices the dark lining of shoes next to the silvery stick. However, the silvery stick was part of the blond young man and only him as the stick was only to be wielded for those who have magic. But, neither of that was important as the young man's chest rarely rose. The young man could not continue to cling to life despite his magic that grew none existence tried to help him survive. With the last stuttering breath, the body did not take another breath again. ' _I am sorry_ ,' the young man thought in his last moments in despair, grieve and sorrow. It had been his fault whether, by accident or trickery, he laid the blame. For the young man who learned too late, he failed and fell. No matter if he was a pureblood, a half-blood or a mudblood; he betrayed the family and nothing could change that.

* * *

Few blocks away, a man continues walking away from the crime he committed in that lone dark alley. He bares through the pain that is taking a toll on this body but he will himself to not limp.

Not eight hours ago, he took out a family and barely escape with his life. While still injured, he still had to hunt the traitor. The man wanted to snort of the irony. Traitor to the cause; traitor to the family. William Roswell, godson of Ramsey Carlisle. The only child of Victor Roswell and Allison Roswell née Malfoy. The man could go on and on about his target but he just wanted to go home. To his mistress, who comforts him when his wife does not. Even if he loves his wife, he could not bear the thought of touching her as it used too. He blames her and she blames the thing she had given birth to and sadly, his only heir.

The man silently turns to the closest tree and bush that hides him from muggles and apparates away- or that was his intention before he feels a hook in his navel and being thrown to the hard floor.

The sunset that was there disappears and was replaced by darkness and cold stones. The man was about to stand but nausea hit him like the cold stone he lay in. He stops moving but nausea would not leave. Sensing burning fire erupting in his chest, makes the man cough and choke on the liquid rising from his throat and out of his mouth. The man quickly turns to his side putting two hands in the cold floor as he lifts himself lightly jolting his nausea making him throw up.

A splash hit the floor and the man trembles. Another burst of his chest pushed him, he threw up again with his body turning clammy, feeling cold and hot but the nausea was just the tip of the iceberg. Another burst of fire but this time in the side of his face. Tears swell up as his body and magic fought against the sickness to keep his body stable but it was still overpowered.

As fire burst became more apparent through his whole body, the man silently curses his luck. Carlisle's are -were not known to be vengeful but there has always been a silent saying about them.

" _If you betray the Carlisle, you are dead - ally, friend or family member. But if you pose a threat or kill one, you are dead. If they cannot kill you directly, they will take you down with them._ " His mother told him to be careful on this mission and specifically ask to never if he could be on the battlefield with a Carlisle and/ or a raised Carlisle or he was not coming back. He had humor her not believing a single word she said; however, she had been right. He did the one thing she asked him not to. He fought the Heir Carlisle of all people. Not only that, he fought the honorary member to the family not too long ago.

As the man's arms gave away, the man fell downwards into the vomit with a splash. The man limb slowly grew stiff and coldness hit. His breath who had been rapid was now heavy and barely took in air. The breath grew shorter but stop as the man coughs and coughs and coughs. The coughs racks through the man's body pushing to throw up again but the bile that rose became stuck on the man's throat. As the man tries to turn his head, his body shakes violently.

"Ergh! er-ugh!" the man's eyes betray him as he tries to grasp consciousness but darkness pulls down and down. The man desperately tries to breathe. To cling on his life. To cling and cling hoping to never disappear but no such luck.

' _Cather-!_ ' was the last thought of the dying man.

In the dark room of the cold stone floor, laid another body. Unlike his enemy in the alley, he lays, unknown to the man, in his blood on the basement known of the burned building the man had burned not ten hours ago. This time, no one who was not a Carlisle could enter the basement and find his body. There, the man laid and rot and no one would know where his body lay.

* * *

July 18, 1994. London, England. Swilling & Parson's Law firm. 4:06 p.m.

Kristine Angelo sat in her office staring into space for an hour now. She was still not exactly sure how long of a month it has been for her. Harrison James Potter, The Boy who Lived and son of Mr. and Mrs. Potter; the ones who had been unable to become Lord and Lady Potter as a madman was after their son. When she had Mr. Tonks, a muggle-born lawyer, come into her office about guardianship of young-to-be lord, she had been ecstatic. She often did not deal with the 'supreme elite' of the wizarding community and had zero experience, but she did handle many cases of guardianships.

As every case she did, she asked Mr. Tonks on everything he found and the name of the client and child and the reason for changing guardianship. Mr. Tonks had told her it was just a transfer but to also make sure to have papers just in case they went into a custody battle. It was a norm to those who face abuse and those who guardians did not let others take care of their 'mistake,' except… the child was Harry James Potter, the boy who was indeed taken care of, love and spoil. It was a statement indirectly from the headmaster of Hogwarts, the last known person to see the hero and magical guardian of said boy, given to the press. Yet, she had file paperwork of custody guardianship. While she only knew so much for those in the normal world, the wizarding world guardianship was different. She wonders how this Elroy Weiss was able to get custody of the wizarding's resident hero. It had all needed approval before the "temporary" guardian had been signed which had her unease and disgusted. If she had complained or express any displeasure of how this case, in particular, was treated in special treatment, she would have been removed from the well-pay cases or possibly not having a job.

Kristine knew this case was never normal in any case for several reasons but only three were the main reasons. One, the custody of the child was Harry Potter. Two, Elroy Weiss is a member of the family of elites who serve the Queen – magically, of course. Lastly, because of said service, the royal party was well aware of the case but had no "official" statement over it because it was needed to be hidden for undisclosed reasons. Which leaves her with a case she absolutely despises. Of course, Kristine knew there was more than it was said of the case but now, she knows. She had seen that _home_. It was a house that a teenager would have and/ or most probably did call it a prison. There had been no love between the guardian and the child; therefore, she was not surprised or made a comment when said child's magic unexpectedly exploded. Clearly, Elroy Weiss was not good at telling the boy the circumstances. It made her displease at both man and ex-guardian but she knows she has no sway in what the child needs.

It had been a sour pill to swallow after the revelation. Stress. Mr. Weiss said. The child was stress and agitated. The child looked like an eleven-year-old even if they were actually thirteen soon to be fourteen. She felt that she needed to scream at the man. To treat the child and not just speculate but she was a squid, what did she know about magical? Especially, magical children? 'She could not help the boy', she told herself. She had no business in meddling with wizards' affairs. She had been told by her parents many times but why did she feel gut-wrenching feeling to help the child? He was a wizard and she was a squid and yet…

Correcting birth certificates, doctoring documents after documents to have the child 'cemented' in society. She needed to do this. It was the only way she knew how to help. She might not know how to help him in the magical world but she did know how to help him in the normal world. So, she now accommodated everything for the child in hopes he would only need for emergency or needed to hide.

Kristine, after a long complementing about what the child would need before the case was closed, stood up and walk to her secretary hoping he would get her tea for the long hours she will pull off. In three days, she hopes she will be finished by then.

* * *

July 19, 1994. Unknown, London, England. 1:13 a.m.

Harry turns his head and buries his face in the soft good smelling pillow with a sigh of pleasure as unconsciousness invited him closer.

 _Hoot_.

Harry shot up in a sitting position and turn to his snow-white friend, Hedwig, who was perch in the stick of her cage watching him before rattling her wings and made herself comfortable before sleeping. Again, not that Harry knew that.

Harry blinks at the darkness in his room while light illuminated from the window for him to be able to see Hedwig but the rest of the room was still dark. He let himself sink into the large bed, he absently notes, and tried to remember the last thing he did. With an unconscious shaky breath, Harry slowly remembers his aunt glaring at him demanding he packed and then, it was the man… _"Hello, Harry. It's been a long time and you probably do not know me or remember me but my name's Elroy J. Weiss or E.J. for short," the voice- person- man said, "and I'm your uncle."_

Harry bit his lip and slid his legs off the comfortable bed and silently stood up. He wonders what happened afterward. After seeing the man's green eyes, he had felt himself uncoil before he was taken by darkness but the last thing he saw, was the man's, his apparent uncle, eyes widen and a wand in his hand. Harry slowly walk around the bed to find no object in his way. He slowly inches toward what he believes the wall but his foot something hard.

"Mm!" Harry bit his lip from making a noise.

"Hoot." Harry release a breath before gently bending down to find what his feet hit but his hands meet a soft yet hard piece of furniture midway. Harry lets his hand slide against the surface until a soft moving thing found its way to his face. He swiftly hit what obscure his view in the already dark room and heard a soft thud. He then decides to sit on the floor and reach for the thing. His hand grasps the soft material, round material with large like-button in the center … a pillow. Harry releases a sigh trying to not facepalm before he slowly slid his hand against the floor to reach the furniture, he now believes is a sofa.

"Hoot?" Harry's hands now lay on the sofa before he stands and let one hand slide against the sofa in hopes he reaches a door or a light switch. At the end of the sofa, Harry again slides his hand against it; this time, however, inwards in the arms of the sofa to hopefully reach a wall. He is successful and Harry glides his hands up, down, side to side in hopes he finds something. Surprisingly, Harry reaches the end of the wall and was about to continue on the other wall but when his hand glided towards the other wall, he noted a bump which often indicated a door. With much confidence, Harry slowly finds the slender handle. Pushing down the handle with a frown, Harry opens the door before light automatically lights up the room… the bathroom which was bigger than he has ever seen. Right in front of door eight feet away was a tub, next to it – to the right – was a reasonable size frosted glass shower stall. Harry noted the double sink right next to the door. Behind the door was a wall, Harry walks in and peeks behind the wall to find the toilet and some cabinets. Harry walk out but let the door open to see the room he was in.

The room was as big as Dudley's room, if only slightly bigger than the other. A large bed against a wall and a sofa in front of the bed. Next to the sofa was a desk area which also had Hedwig on top of it. The widow's heavy curtain was open but the light white-looking curtain was close yet light still came through. Harry walk up to the window opposite of the bathroom and open the curtains.

Dark night with light twinkle stars and the sight of no building but land made Harry wondering where he was.

It had taken Harry a while to find the door which was hidden behind the wall his bed was. He had not realized the wall ended with a portion big enough to be called an entryway before it reached the window's wall where the lights switch lay. Thankfully, after turning the lights on he was able to find the door and turn them off before Hedwig decided to force him to. Getting out of the room have been nerve-wracking especially when the section he was staying was quiet while downstairs was lively. He had heard the chatter of people talking before light cheering came after but nonetheless lively which he would later contribute it came from the telly. He had been upstairs where his room was one of the two rooms opposite of the other and next to stairs where most of the noise came from. After that, he explored the house away from the noise. In the hallway, he had come across another set of stairs which were spiral compared to the straight stairs next to his room and at the other end of the hallway were three more doors. He took the spiral stairs down and reach what appears to be the main hallway. 'A house?' Harry thought however he almost jumps when it became quiet and the talking people were not heard anymore.

"And you just said 'I'm your uncle,'" was said incredulously and rang throughout the house. Harry quietly explores the front of the house noting the formal rooms with quick peeks in every room before he continues back where the noise came from but stops when he notices the main living room and the kitchen was wide open and quickly backs away.

"Well, uh, yeah," the sheepish reply was. Harry rounded back to the main entrance and enter the small room which had the most minimal comforts reading-like room, passes the dining room and then, the next room is the main living room. Harry peeks inside the room to see the redhead man's kneeling in front of the fireplace. While the room is open to see, there was couch long enough for three to four people and two recliners added with other cushions in front of the fireplace. Despite the layout, Harry attention was on the redhead who claims to be his uncle that was sitting on the floor wearing fitting khaki bottoms and a loose off-white sweater with gray socks.

"Hahahahahaha," a sharp laugh made Harry jump and turns his attention from the redhead to the fireplace where a head floated whose head was tilting to a side as it laughs. Harry could not distinguish the person feature besides a short-hair man.

"What is this? Star Wars?!" the head laugh again while the redhead man's shoulder fell down.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny I am dying in laughter, or wait that will be you if you don't shut up Elia," the redhead man said with mock and threaten with a slight exasperation at the end though to Harry's ears; he knew the man was not serious.

"I'm sorry E.J, but you're -ah, how should I say this… you're a moron?" giggle "Elia" to "E.J," the redhead man. Harry slid to the floor to listen in more conformably. 'Is this Ej, the Ej Sirius spoke about? My suppose uncle?' thought Harry before the conversation drags him away from his thoughts.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, you have your mom's eyes' just like I told Lily?" E.J's voice rose lightly with hysteria tinting in his voice, "because it worked so well the last time. You know how long it took Lily to even acknowledge we were in fact related and not just some lie! And don't get me started with Petunia!" Harry peeks inside when he heard his mother's name and stay like that to see the redhead man whose shoulder was now tense and his arms moving wildly as if trying to express his feeling.

"I know! Dammit, Elroy! Calm down!" Elia's voice pierced throughout the room, with no humor anymore, that even made Harry had him sat straighter gripping the wall's edge and lean closer to hear the commanding voice better.

"Look," Elia's said with a tone Harry could not place though he noted E.J's shoulder loosens a little tension though it was still there, "I know, I get it. You have not seen Harry since he was in diapers, and Petunia not telling him about you but you both had a good reason. Even if hers was not well… Let's not get into that.

"And, you. E.J., you went to war." Elia's tone turns gravely as he spoke, "Voldemort was high demand in England but Photios needed its warriors. Weiss were needed in Bere. We had no choice even if you asked them to come with us but you knew how loyal they were. Which war was the worst? Starvation and necromancer in Photios? Voldemort in England? Or political and assassinations in Bere?

"No war was better than the other one but yes, it would have been safer for them if they had tagged along with us to Bere. And don't get me started with sightings of _those_ …" Elia said in end with disgust but E.J stays quiet with his head hanging.

The room was quiet and Harry was shocked. Three wars were going on at the same time, but like Elia said, which one was safer? Harry mulled in the thought. If he heard right, Bere was the safest war but it was hard to predict where his parent would choose since his family was one of the primaries target in England. Why not go? What stopped them besides their loyalty? But to whom? And what or who are ' _those_ '?

"Elia," E.J whisper defeated unable to contradict anything. "If they had gone to Bere-"

"Stop," Elia commanded, "there will no 'if's right now. You cannot linger in the past. You're a thirty-six-year-old man. A brother, a godfather, an uncle to several niece and nephews and most of all, a father.

"Besides," Elia's voice turned to a playful voice, "in three or several years later you are going to find yourself fathering another son, or hopefully a daughter, out of wedlock. Seriously, keep your dick in your pants."

"They were accidents!" splutters E.J. whose ears were red but Harry did not know if it was just the ears or the whole face and if E.J was spluttering out in embarrassment, anger, mortification or a combination of the three.

"Yeah, two accidents! Who one happens to a sixteen-year-old boy and another an almost four years old," Elia mock, "oh, and do not get me started with you nineteen- and fourteen-years-old nephew! Why are they all boys! Why not a girl! Dammit, now I want a girl!

"Dylan, we have to have a girl!" Elia yells in a whine as his head turns around ignoring E.J who was trying to denying everything with his hands waving in front of his face. Harry, on the other hand, froze though no thoughts were able to form as the men continue their conversation.

"Don't ask Dylan that when I'm right here!" E.J yell in hysteria though this hysteria was different from his previous one as it was whinnered with light disgust and the man sway side to side covering his ear.

"C'mon E.J, Dylan is perfect-"

"Yeah! But I do not want to hear the implication of you producing!"

"At least, my boys are beautiful!" Elia jabbed.

"Thanks to Dylan's genes," E.J mock back.

"So, you admit Dylan's beautiful," a finality in Elia's voice.

"I'm prettier," said E.J vainly and Elia snorted.

"Riiight, anyways, are we meeting in England or Italy?"

"Italy? I don't know. Dad's with Ian in Italy and Brandon's picking up Allen next week for the wedding and Xander will be arriving in France tomorrow."

"Why do you have so many kids?" laughs Elia.

"You're the one who's having one son leave its nest," said E.J. quietly, "how's Dylan taking it?" E.J now lay down in front of the fireplace staring at the ceiling while Harry crawls behind the sofa and moving slowly without getting the attention of either man.

"He is actually happy," Elia's surprise was evident to E.J and Harry, "says that Steff should also marry and is trying to get 'Mien to find someone. It probably hasn't sunk in yet."

Both men are quiet at the thoughts of their family.

"I never ask but how old is the bride?" E.J ask in light astonishment. Elia, however, snorts.

"Have you not been listening to me when I told you she was a year older than our boy?" Elia's tone implying the man said it many times to does who have not heard him.

"Huh, I thought it was just three months and not a year…" E.J trails off.

"~~~~!" Harry hears faintly and both men turn white.

"Nice knowing you," E.J said with finality before swiping his wand across the board of the fireplace surprising Harry when he no longer sees the head after.

It was quiet for a minute as the redhead stares into the fireplace while Harry lay still until he decided to leave. Slowly he crawls backward while hoping he would not make a noise and not grab the attention of the redhead but Harry's attempt was in vain.

"You can sit with me if you like?"

Harry froze in fear.

"You are not in trouble." Neither move for a while before E.J stands up and turns to Harry. Harry, who was following the man's movements, stares at E.J in fear no matter what E.J said before.

"You want food? You have been out since," E.J checks on his watch that Harry had not noticed before until now, "one." E.J waits for a minute before walking to the kitchen next from the living room. All white with brown wood-like counters and the most recent appliances there were. The man walks to the refrigerator and takes out a container of juice and grabs a cup from a cabinet.

As the man does this, Harry's eyes follow the man and his mind going wild unable to think before he slowly stands up and sits in the couch of the living room watching the man. However, the man pays no attention to Harry as he makes a sandwich and grabbing another cup to pour juice.

The man was pale, tall and had broad shoulder but they had a soft edge. It made him look kinder in the way his shoulder was square yet lightly hunch down as if trying to downplay his natural dominance aura. Except, Harry was not sure if it was natural or practice.

"Your magic lashed out and it knocked you out," the man says as he puts the juice container away, "I drew up a small ward in the room you were staying so it wouldn't affect Petunia's house.

"Thankfully, you were okay," the man says as he brings a plate with a sandwich and juice before giving to Harry. Harry takes it seeing that the man was not trying to anything harmful while the man grabs the coffee table and put it back where it belongs, Harry places the cup in the small table and takes a bite of the sandwich. A very tasty sandwich.

"Sorry if I made you scare or panic. It was not my intention." The man now sat inside armchair but neither said anything after that. Harry ate his sandwich as he thought. 'Is this the man Sirius spoke about? … what about my stuff? Hedwig is here but what about the rest? The cloak, the map, his photo album…'

"You said you were my uncle, how you know that?" Harry said cautiously in no hurry to just act. If he is the man Sirius spoke about, he wanted the man to help his godfather. While also dismissing how the man knew he was there and what his magic done. He would ask later.

"Ever heard of a magical tree tapestry?" the man asks but Harry shakes his head negatively.

"In an old home of mine, there was a family tree tapestry. A family tree tapestry is like a large portion wall or paper being drawn in of a family tree. The tapestry I'm talking about showed the family's expansion and showed members status. For example, when I first saw it, I was seventeen at that time. At that time, I only knew a little bit of the history of our family. Back in early 1960, the family home caught on fire but it was unknown how many died and who died. That what I knew. I knew both of my grandparents died in the fire and so did one of my uncles but my uncle's body was not found while my grandparents were. I knew there were other bodies unidentified but everyone just knew most of the family died. I mean, I was written down as 'dead' yet I was at an orphanage waiting to be adopted." Harry sandwich was forgotten as he listens to E.J.

"And when I found the tapestry in the old home, I knew I was getting an answer. It listed my grandparent's death. My aunt and uncle too along with four of their children, their children's spouse and their grandchildren. Another uncle died too along with his children and he was the heir of the family. My parents were listed too but none of their children died."

"Mom and you…" Harry whispers. E.J shakes his head making Harry confused.

"No, your mom, my older brother and me. My parents had three children."

"But!" Harry thoughts go wild. If he had another uncle then, where is he?

* * *

 _ **A.N.:** _**YES! I have been trying to make chapters this long but the first three were... well, they were short but now I think I was able to found the flow again.**

 **Confession: Serendipity 2.0 has a way different beginning than Serendipity draft and 1.0. Yeah, I like the draft better but it gave to much information instead of telling a story. !.0, went in a totally different direction that it created a whole new story which I later revisit since I like it but that's totally another story. While I do feel the story 2.0 lack at the beginning, as I keep writing I was reminded why I scratch out my draft. It is still the same in some ways... so maybe it is not so different. hm...**

 **ANYWAY, tell me what you think and if you feel confused or there is a mistake or questions, please tell me. I really want to know your opinion. I'll try to fix where are you are confuse for poor grammar. Er, do please remember it is a fanfiction and therefore, I am not using all the cannon and adding theories! I love the Wizarding World J.K Rowling introduced and I want to make an alternative (TOTALLY DIFFERENT) of that universe. I hope you enjoy it as much I love writing it, see you next time! Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! Mention of death, murder, rape, male pregnancy and etc.**

 **Chapter Four: Learning.**

 **Quote: _"Here's the truth: Your situation is never permanent. It's what you make it. Life isn't solid, it's fluid. It changes." -_ Unknown.**

* * *

July 18, 1994. Ares Villa Vineyard. Rapallo, Italy. 10:00 p.m.

"Are they done?"

No one answer. The speaker clicks her tongue before she turns to her brothers who avoid her gaze.

"Well?" Her brown curls bounce as she takes several steps in order to reach her brothers. The eldest, even older than her ironically enough, flinches back at her glare.

"Of course, it is," the youngest sibling says in hopes his sister does not take her anger at his brother.

"Is it now?"

"Yes," squeaks the youngest when he feels her glare at him but he does not dare to even face since he finds the floor really fascinating, well… not really.

"What is done, then?" Both brothers freeze realizing they had no clue what she was talking about and immediately looks at her smug face. 'She knows!' the brothers think in despair, thankfully for them and unfortunately for female, the door of the office opens.

"Children, the elves would not be packing for you." The siblings turn to the sound of their mother in surprise.

"WHAT!?" they yelled.

"But, mother, I have other things to do-"

"Mom, I still have to go and tell the others-"

"OMG, mother, THANK YOU! You save from the demon!" was yelled all at once before the oldest, who thanked his mother, ran out of the room. The youngest, realizing he has limited time to tell his muggle friends he is leaving and to pack, also left the room.

"RIN!" yelled the female and was about to leave but her mother stops her.

"Anais, have you done what I ask?" she says crossing her arms as she puts herself in the doorway.

The now known as Anais shifts and averts her eyes before she inhales deeply and out and looks at her mother.

"Yes, I ask Rin and Dumb- (she stops before she finishes at her mother's glare.) err, Lee to help me," she stumbles out nervously and all courage she prepared ran away before the first syllable. Her mother pinned up blonde curls do not in the slightest stops Anais from ever reminding her of a lioness. Anais, however, has no illusion her mother would believe her as such when she sees her mother ragging anger she hurriedly adds, "But! But." She says noting her mother listening to her, "but, err, you see, Harry! Right, Harry Potter needs his suits and so, … err, so suit needs measurements and Harry not here equal no suit so I am waiting and thinking what would color scheme suits him better."

Anais laughs nervously until one, why did she bring up her uncle's nephew; two, there's no need to worry about that now; and finally, Harry Potter has-

"-NOTHING TO DO WHAT I ASK YOU?!" Anais wide eye as her mother finishes her thought before she squeaks out, "Okay, I'll do it right now." Except, her mother has other plans.

"No, I will do it. Go pack," the blonde woman says before she lets her daughter leaves who quickly runs away. The woman stays there breathing in and out knowing her temper would only cause her stress and anxiety before she calms and listens to her daughter to reach her room and slam the door. Accidentally, she hopes.

Chuckles come from behind her and warm arms encircle her. She sighs lolling back her head to rest it in her husband shoulder and turns her head to look at him. His gaze falls on her with love and grants her one of his cute tiny smiles.

"Give Ana a break, her Maestro is given her a hard time lately," the man says while she sighs in exasperation before removing herself.

"It's," punches his arm with no heat, "you fault she's spoil!" Another slap and the man struggle to not laugh and let her do her own thing.

"I ask one thing! And she does three things in her to-do list instead of helping Dylan with the wedding!" Her husband watches as she stops hitting him and starts pacing.

"I mean, I understand she becoming an adult but that does not excuse her not helping. Yes, she is getting her Mastery but if she wasn't slacking off her Maestro wouldn't have to push her into doing more," she huffs and puffs before sitting in a recliner in the office before she turns to her husband seeking advice.

"Riel, we are finally meeting little Harry and I just really want him to like us. I ask Ana to help Dylan help him with the sitting arrangement in the wedding and Dylan just fire call me if she was going to help because he had other things to do when she was already supposed to help two hours ago!"

The man, nicknamed 'Riel,' winces. He forgot how the women and men coming into the family having to fret on E.J.'s nephew arrival or any new arrival that were already 'established' before they come into the family.

"Honey, I don't think 'little' Harry is not so little anymore-"

"Azrael!"

"-besides Dylan has Rosaline's mother to help and I also heard Dina's hellions are helping him," Azrael says not bothering from letting his wife stop him. Azrael loves his wife Layla but stress is not good for her and he hopes she stops fretting and let others fret over her. Of course, his Layla just happens to be a natural worrier.

"Riel, you cannot call your nieces hellions," she says.

'Oh, it's about the hellions,' the man thinks.

"Honestly, help me make a plan for sitting arrangements for the wedding."

'Nope. It's the wedding,' the man internally groans and whines before he follows his wife out of the office and into the dining room where many papers lay. Curse his luck.

* * *

July 19, 1994. Zan's household. London, England. 8:03 a.m.

Harry woke up again in the same room he had been before; however, this time he could appreciate the beauty of the room. Light blue walls, high ceiling and had an odd angle yet the room felt bigger than he ever had. The window that had shown no light now gave the most beautiful light Harry had ever seen in the morning. He stood from the bed and walk to the window. Mowed lawn and edge of the property had several trees lining up that acted as a barrier between the neighbors yet he could still see the wooden old fence of the back neighbor. The day was cloudy but no rain though Harry was unsure if it was humid outside. He stayed there enjoying the quiet morning before he mulled over the discussion, he had with E.J.

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 _E.J says nothing as he goes back to the kitchen to get his forgotten cup and returns as Harry looks at him in the eye._

 _"If you are really my family, then why have I not heard about you? Why now? And before you ask me about the food, how did you know I was there?"_

E.J. says nothing again before he sighs. Harry stays quiet and slowly starts eating again before his attention was grab again by E.J.

"Because you were only supposed to know after my death or when your mother deemed it worthy," E.J. says quietly and Harry wonders where was this going, "our family connection was never supposed to be quiet but with Voldemort and greedy bastards never let us freely enjoy it and your mother was young and had no desire for others to learn she was adopted."

Harry frowns unsure what he was supposed to think. The conversation he previously overheard had indicated that his mother was not willing to accept E.J. as a family but hearing it and being told was different.

"Did mom not want people to know? Why?" Harry asks and E.J. wonders why he had to have this conversation right now but he owed his nephew an explanation. 'Nephews… ugh' E.J. was so not ready for responsibilities.

"Lily was in denial and her weird choice of friends didn't help either…" E.J. trails off as he thinks of Snape. "Anyway, she did not believe we were family and her parents were too trusting in her opinion but they had known about the separation." Now, E.J. stops and wonders where he should start again before he gets too confused or Harry.

"Okay, so you know my family passed away in a fire. Lily and I were few of the survivors of the fire that had consumed the whole neighborhood. Lily and I were placed in an orphanage and we were really young so our placement was not permanent. Lily was adopted a month later since she was a few months old however I was adopted four months later mainly because of magic. After that, nobody knew much about us being siblings and case works were putting children in orphanage to control the amount of destruction that was going on. I honestly don't know much about it.

Fast forward seven years later, fifteen-year-old me did a non-invasive hereditary test. This test is mainly done at hospital, law office or the Ministry and it gives you an overall of the name of your grandparents, parents, godparent – if they have any – blood percentage, which many often see it as blood status but is not, magic capability that indicates if your magic is still expanding or not, age, gender, if you have magical "ovaries" which is just saying if a male is capable having children. Don't worry, not many males are capable but there are possibilities. The test continues given results if they have a magical expectation to do like you and me being a lord-"

"Me being a lord?" Harry interrupts confuse at the sudden information given to him.

"Right, I was supposed to tell you that tomorrow. Ugh," the man groans before he continues, "sorry, I'll tell you tomorrow but this test essentially told me my real name is Julien Carlisle-Kaiser. It was one of the reasons my family did the test." Harry shifts in his place wondering where was all this going.

"Thanks to the test we were able to claim vaults at a Gringotts branch and becoming Heir Carlisle. However, the main vaults are in the British branch but I honestly had not planned to ever come to England. I was still in school and knowing about happened to my family never cross my mind and the test doesn't say if we had siblings. I was just glad I had my adopted family love me as their own and I did not want to look into it.

In all honesty, my then me was just scared he would that family but thankfully, my brother helped me acknowledge I was and will always be a Carlisle. So, at eighteen I look into the family business and household we had. I was more excited about the house tour. (The man chuckles and Harry let a small quirk of his lip lit in a tiny smile.) However, in one of the old homes, as I told you before, there was this family tree tapestry. It is very beautiful, silvery and homey-looking. It doesn't move like portraits buts it has several charms, I believe, to add members, golden members who marry with a member, turned dark in color indicating the member had passed away along with the date of their birth and death…" The man trails off as he has a distance look, "God, there were so many children. So many that died at the same night." Everything turns somber and neither males knew how to stop it.

Eventually, E.J. continues trying to ignore that squeezy feeling he always feels when talking about his family or the dead-looking leaf member in the tapestry. "Anyway," E.J. presses on because he does not want to remember much of the tapestry, "in the tapestry I was able to find myself and image my surprises I saw two silver glows indicating they were glowing. It was as if the tree branch was made of copper with luminescent light. _The funny part was that my brother's name was somewhat shadowy but indicated he was alive. I tried to locate him but every time I did… Magic seemed confused as if… I don't know where my brother is yet but I hope I am able to find him."_

 ** _~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

Harry wasn't able to squeeze out more out of the man after that; then again, he wasn't really trying. He had a headache and the man had looked tired. Thankfully, he learned he was in the outskirt of London, they will depart to Italy in an hour or so, his stuff was with him, Hedwig had left before he woke up and he was meeting half of E.J.'s adopted family in a week or so. Sadly, he is feeling nervous but E.J. promises him he will be given an N.H.T., or a Non-invasive Hereditary Test, at the end of the week and E.J. was sharing his and his mom's results to him.

* Knock. Knock. Knock.*

Harry turns to the door before walking up to it and opening finding E.J. in pants, a black plain hoodie, and Nike shoes.

"Hey, we'll leave after we finish breakfast so you can be ready right now or after," E.J. with a small smile making Harry squirm in place averting his eyes, "but breakfast will be done in about ten… I think, want anything specific or allergies I should be aware of?"

Harry shakes his head looking everywhere but the man. Such a tired nice-looking man that was supposed to be his uncle though Harry was not sure on that.

"Ok, I making pancakes, how many do you want?" E.J. questions as he starts walking away but stopping at the stairs waiting for Harry's answer.

"Three should be fine," Harry says unsure if it was alright to take advantage of E.J. kindness or-

"Five it is then." The redhead walks away unknowingly leaving Harry gaping after him.

 ** _~Few minutes later.~_**

The first thing that Harry sees as entering the kitchen is the two plates each having a stack of several pancakes in the counter, two cups, several types of drinks in their container and E.J. cleaning any mess he might have made.

"There's an empty cup in the counter and choose whatever you want to drink. Sorry, I don't know how to make tea or pumpkin juice. There's milk, the jug of water, another jug of lemonade, orange juice, the purplelish jug is plump juice and redish carton is… actually, I don't know." They stare at each other for a few seconds in disbelieve for the man but Harry just continues to grab his cup and pour lemonade wonder how it would taste.

They later sit down in the breakfast nook where it was open and comfortable enough with each plate having six or seven pancakes though. Harry was unsure whether he was able to finish his stack of six pancakes. They eat in silence before Harry remembers about the protections.

"What about the blood protections?"

"The what?" E.J asks confused.

"The blood protections that was done from blood family…" Harry trails off seeing E.J scowls.

"Harry, blood protections are illegal, especially in Britain. While I would never mind doing blood protection, there one key to not let it happen. Which is never give your blood out to anyone and if the person asks for it, always question it and what will they do to the remaining blood if there's left. It is considered dark to take the blood of the unwilling and unknowing, especially if they are babies-"

"But the protection comes from my mom!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief and in confusion but wanting the man to slow down on every information being dump on him.

"Which is the reason I am angry, the protection needs fresh blood to anchor them, especially living blood. Petunia and her son are not related to us. The only thing they have is family magic sentient for protection," E.J. lifts his hand in stop motion to Harry to stop him from interrupting though Harry flinches back before slowly relaxing at the realization of what happened. Ears red and eyes cast away from E. J's sad gaze before letting the man continued, "When the Evans adopted Lily, they were blessed in Lily's magic as it acts in accord to her feelings. This is often the case when someone has friends or lover with no magic. They are just blessed and often have 'luck' avoiding bad situations but in reality, magic is almost interrupting the event to happen though it doesn't mean they can avoid death.

"Petunia was blessed by Lily's magic which made a magical bond. No matter how hot-headed either would get, they were sisters. Not by blood, but by magic. Two, because Petunia had her son; he was partially blessed but it was not enough to be consider bonded with your mother since she never met him or bonded.

"Now, there are several types of magical bonds snapping but in a family sense, there are only three. One, the two people in a bond recognize the bond is no longer there. Two, the death of either person in a bond murder by the hands of the other. Or three, the abuse of either bond's child or children. All types of abuse." E.J said looking at Harry but averts his eyes as Harry turns red from embarrassment. The redhead was unsure how to continue so he let his mind speak for him.

"As you probably guess, the moment Petunia did or let someone else do harm for you; the bond snap. Depending on when you stop trying to form a bond with them, was the moment any type of 'magical familial bond' was destroyed permanently."

Harry was quite unsure what to say or ask or something. He never liked when people knew about the Dursleys but this man knew about them yet.

"Life was never supposed to easy Harry. Your mother and I knew that you were the safest there for at least a few years. I most probably have not said it but if I have then, I sorry for making the choice in hopes that I believe Petunia would grow up." With that, E.J. picks up their empty dishes before cleaning them. Harry stayed there watching E.J. where the man looked the most comfortable. Neither spoke for the next five minutes and Harry honestly wasn't sure where exactly the man was taking figurately and literally. Harry silently wonders if he will ignore many things for now and be content about given information even if he feels himself getting angry.

"Today, we will fly to Belgium, then Luxemburg, after that apparating to Germany twice and later apparating in Italy. Tomorrow we will floo to Milan." Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why so many stops?" he asks as he too stands nervously.

"Well, in Belgium, we will go shopping in the muggle world for light clothes, in Luxemburg, we are picking up some wedding stuff that we will be going in… oh, I don't remember the date. After that, we can just apparate since Germany and Italy have loose laws about apparations."

"What wedding?" Harry says as both walk out of the kitchen and to the stairs that was connected with the family room.

"One of my many nephews is getting married and you are also invited even if you don't know either of them," the man says as they climb the stairs.

"The clothes?" Harry asks. The man turns to Harry eyeing the clothes he's wearing with distaste making Harry feel uncomfortable and says, "right."

"Sorry, but I'm going to make sure you have something wearing your size or something comfortable and no, I am not making you wear something fashionable yet," Harry turns to the man wide-eyed in complete confusion and nervousness as they stop at Harry's room, "but we are going shopping for something you would not mind getting dirty, for working out if you want too, underwear, socks of whatever color or styles you want, new tennis shoes, PJs, essentials for the bathroom, towels, swimming shorts or pants if you want and a computer or TV.

"Your trunk should be in the closet, make sure I did not leave anything behind and wait for me in the formal living room in ten."

E.J. pats Harry's shoulder before leaving and Harry quickly enters the room and into the closet to check his stuff.

* * *

El Oro Café. Madrid, Spain.

12:22 p.m.

The sunshine throughout the city showing its beautiful layout as every sunlight hit the pavement and/ or the streets. Breeze light playing around Spain's people and its tourists but not like the young man sitting the small balcony of his apartment watching the people mingle. Several people stop by his mother's café downstairs though he often wonders if these people like their coffee with alcohol in them as his mother tends to sell in evening.

"Are you really going?" The young man turns to his friend, Arnold Garza, who was had come into the room.

"Yes," he gave the brunette a small smile. Arnold, Arny as most of his friends call him, fidgets in nervousness.

"Are you coming back to school?" This time Arny is met with silence. The brunette looks down in sadness because his crush is moving away not that the other knew, well, until now.

"I transfer to Hogwarts and all my records are already there so I won't be coming back." The young male moves to hug the other since he would miss the quiet brunette but is stopped by a kiss. The male backs away to look at a blushing Arnold in disbelieve.

"Sorry, I… had to do it or else I would never do it," Arny says lifting his gaze to meet the other's head on, "I know you do not like in a romantic way but maybe this way I at least know it won't happen." The other stays quiet and everts his gaze and back to the balcony.

"Bye."

No sound was made in the room and the young male was left speechless and guilty.

"Sorry, Arny," the male whispers to the room before going back to the balcony only to see his friend walking out of the building, "I can't give you my affections when I do not know how too. You are an amazing friend and I hope we stay that way."

As he intends to walk away from the balcony, he sees his friend turn to him and wave giving a watery smile. The male smiles back and waves back though not as bright as he usually does before, his friend turns on the spot and disapparates. A sigh leaves before he turns to his room.

"Young master, the portkey is ready." A house-elf says before it pops away. Feeling dejected, the males leave the room and walk to the living room.

" **Listo**? (Ready?)," his mother demands before he reluctantly nods, "Your stuff will be delivered when you get there. Now, do not make a fool out yourself _Xander_." Her tone demanding and dominating makes the young man, Xander, mentally rear back as if he forgot how demanding his mother was but he nods nonetheless.

"No boys in this household, family or anything. You are permitted to flirt, sleep, and much less fall in love with one. Your granduncle asked of us to not ruin this so you could make a good impression on them but no boys," she almost shrills at the end. Of course, he would not forget the threat the old man made. He could not flirt, sleep or fall in love with someone of the same gender. He only follows because if he does not, then his father's inheritance will be given to the man's family something his mother can and keep him out. He knows that but it doesn't mean he will announce it to the world. His father he never met means more than his demanding mother. He will keep it until he can be able to cut them from his life.

* * *

 **A.N: Finally~! It took me a while to find the balance on how I would tackle this chapter since E.J. would be just dumping information to Harry who is so not ready. As I am writing, I hope you feel as if this relationship will be really open between uncle and nephew. Yes, E.J went to war and thus have mental scars and will have trouble to "fit" in society again. It won't be noticeable at first but it will happen. NO, never met or know anything about veterans and their mental scar so if you want to point out whenever you see one and is incorrect then tell me, please? Sorry, if Harry sound or seems OC, but I feel I haven't grasp Harry's personality yet. Enjoy! Ciao~!**


End file.
